Bittersweet
by Windsaver
Summary: What would happen to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy when they met each other again since the war ended? Maybe Hermione would establish friendship with Malfoy or even a little like him, but can they be together finally?


**Author Note: **Hi, fellows! It is my first time to write a fan fiction of HP, so I m very excited and a bit worried. First of all, I have to confess that English is not my mother tongue, so it wouldn't be easy for me to write a story in English. I feel anxious about both the grammar and the words, but I will try my best to make it as natural and correct as those real English stories are. Hopefully I can convey the exact meaning in my mind and enable you to understand it...

Secondly, it will be neither a long story, nor a fierce or intense story as I plan. The characters in my story may interact with each other in a more gentle way considering that they have grown up physically and mentally after the war. But it s also my concern that the story could be flat and tedious...

Anyway, it will be grateful to have your comments on my story, and I hope you can enjoy your reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor claim the_ Harry Potter_ series, belonging to J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE Unexpected Letter**

It was he that stood in front of the door with frown eyebrows. People were walking past him, but he didn't t seem to notice or care. He was staring, lights above his head projecting faint shadows on his face. It was just like a silent film ongoing.

What is he doing here? She thought, unexpected and surprised, but without stopping her steps. She took another glance at him, when he gave a unperceivable sigh. The mist of worry still haunting him, he turned around and ready to leave, just to miss her along the wall.

Hermione turned the lock, put a folder of used stuff on the top of a pile of files and sat down in her chair. She unfolded the letter on the desk, but to see nothing. Who sent me this and why, she wondered, and how come he didn't say anything.

The anonymous letter disguised as one of those paper planes, so clearly the sender didn't want the letter to be noticed and read by anyone else except her, but it s strange that not a word was in it Maybe the content was just invisible? Hermione took her wand, tapped the letter three times and said, Aparecium , but nothing happened [1].

A familiar feeling arouse that she seemed to have done this before also. She paused for a few seconds, suddenly a thought just cross her mind. She quickly picked up her quill, dipped it into a bottle of ink, and dropped a blot onto the letter. The ink shone brightly on the letter for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the paper, vanished. Then oozing back out the paper in her ink, came a sentence that she had never written[2]:

_Would you come and meet me at the Lorentz Cafe at this Saturday?_

The italics were neatly lettered. She had seen the writing in the attendance book of patrol many times when she was a Perfect in Hogwarts. Seeing this again, her heart started pounding. There could be only one person.

_Draco Malfoy_

The signature below the sentence was exactly the same as what she thought.

Hermione raised her head and looked at the door as if Malfoy was still standing behind it, but in fact, he s already gone when she returned from the court. Lucius Malfoy was charged with intentional assault and interference with public function because of a cup that the Ministry of Magic had confiscated from Malfoy Manor before, corroding one hand of a staff of the ministry when he checked it. But in the end, Lucius was acquitted by vote. No wonder Draco Malfoy was in the ministry, Hermione thought as the folder, which was taken away from the court, came into her vision. He must have accompanied his father, but that still couldn't explain why he stood in front of her office and even invited her by letter. What did he want to say?

"Well, enough question today!"Putting aside the letter and questions with sigh, Hermione took down a record from a stack of papers and began to work.

* * *

So this is Chapter One. I have to admit that I have just read the first and the second novels of HP thoroughly and the rest ones roughly, and I rely on fan fictions and my friends introductions to form a whole picture of the magic world and characters. To avoid severe conflict with the original book due to my fragmentary recognition, I try to write it ambiguously and even referenced the novel. I hope you won t mind it.

Because I have some work to do these days, so chapter two may come out after 2 weeks. If you are curious about what's next, please wait patiently.

Note: [1] [2] referred to _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, chapter 13.


End file.
